


What Happens in Vegas

by ObeyDontStray



Series: In Another Life (AU collection) [1]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut, prostitute/client au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObeyDontStray/pseuds/ObeyDontStray
Summary: Business woman Joyce Byers is looking for a good time, and she's found it.





	1. Nervous

**Author's Note:**

> prostitute/client au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyce hires a little company for the night.

Joyce Byers sat alone in her plush hotel room in Vegas, crossing and uncrossing her legs nervously. Her eyes focused on the one door into the room, nervous about who may knock on it at any moment. The room was large and very plush, decorated in shades of black and grey with shades of red for accents. The bed was spacious and decorated with many pillows. There was champagne on the rocks near the couch where she sat. She wiggled, tugging her skirt down around her knees. This was something she had never done before. Or ever thought about doing.

She was lost in thought when the knock sounded on her door, startling her. "C-come in." She stammered, watching the door and trying her best to compose herself. She was the one paying here, why was she so nervous? Every woman has needs. This is her big Vegas vacation.

He stepped through the doorway casually and turned to lock the door behind him, making her nervous. He's tall and handsome and she marveled at how well his well tailored pants hugged his ass while he had his back turned to her. Tall, and broad. Just her type. He turned back and shot her a sly grin under the black cowboy hat he wore. "Evenin' darlin'." He had a handsome face with killer dimples beneath his full beard. "You looking for a good time?" He asked. He wore a grey tailored suit with a bolo tie and a pair of black cowboy boots. Cowboy formal.

"I don't really know how this works. I've never done this before." She admitted, surprising herself. There goes her confident business woman image.

"Not to be blunt but, if you've got the cash I've got the time."

"Oh! Oh yeah." She stepped to the nightstand and pulled out the bundle she'd won at the casino the night before. When she passed it to him he eyed it and tucked it into the breast pocket of his jacket. He took her face in both hands and when she didn't protest he kissed her.

"Relax darlin'. It's all about you tonight." He said lowly. "I made the first move. What's yours?"

She brushed her hands up his chest and slid his coat from his shoulders. He took over and shrugged out of it, laying it across the arm of the chair. His hat she took off and placed on the arm of the couch too. She loosened the tie and pulled it over his head, tossing it aside onto the carpet before unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt. Joyce kissed the bare patch of chest and up to the underside of his jaw as she slowly undid the others. He smelled like expensive cologne and she buried her face in his neck, breathing in his scent. It had been so long since she had been with a man. He tugged the dress shirt from his pants and she slid it off of his shoulders too, letting it fall to the floor behind him. She kissed the pulse point at his neck before grabbing his undershirt by the hem and pulling it up his body and over his head.

His hands found his way to her waist and he pulled her pink blouse over her head. His fingers grazed over her silk bra and he made a sound of approval. Skillfully he reached behind her and unhitched her bra, tossing it aside in the ever growing pile of clothing. His big hands massaged her breasts before he captured her lips in another kiss, lightly biting on her lower lip. "You're beautiful, honey." He mumbled against her lips as he hiked up her skirt and palmed her bare ass. He unzipped her skirt and pushed it down her legs, leaning as he went to kiss the heart shaped tattoo on her hip.

When he stood he kissed her urgently and placed his knee between her legs where she ground herself against him. She gasped as she grasped his chest, working friction between them and he pulled them over to the couch and pulled her into his lap where she continued grinding over him. His fingers slipped beneath the waistband of her panties, palming her and working magic with his thumb. He busied himself with freeing himself from his pants and boxers and she ground against his hardness.

Suddenly he grabbed her and stood, swapping places with her on the couch. He placed her on the edge of the cushions and tugged her panties from her, throwing them aside and opening her legs wide, hands caressing the inside of her thighs. He sank to his knees between her legs. His warm breath and the light scratch of his beard caused her to gasp. "Enjoy the ride, baby." He said coyly before he began drawing slow circles around her most intimate with his tongue.

She was a writing, moaning mess before he stood and kicked off his boots. She reached out to stroke him and when he stilled she kissed her way down his chest and paused to nip at his belly before sinking to her knees, taking him into her mouth.

When he was breathing heavy and bucking into her mouth she pulled away and pushed him back onto the couch. After rolling the condom onto him she straddled his lap and lowered herself onto him ever so slowly. It had been so long since Joyce was with a man.

His blue eyes were intense as she began to move on top of him. His hands were all over her breasts and stomach, finally settling on her hips as he leaned forward to kiss him deeply. He's so sexy, her handsome cowboy. "Slow down baby." He said lowly, putting pressure on her hips. "Let's enjoy this."

She slowed to a leisurely pace, moving in slow circles on top of him. He pulled her in for a hungry kiss and she moaned into his mouth, hands braced on his broad shoulders. He slid his hands down her legs before kissing her collarbones and her jaw, leaving small love bites on her neck.

She inched her way to her release and he held her tight, helping to keep her together as she came apart, rocking erratically in his lap. She collapsed against his chest and he held her tightly as he continued thrusting into her, chasing his own high. He came hard and buried his face in her neck, riding it out with a couple of sloppy thrusts into her. "Damn, damn, damn darlin'." He breathed against her shoulder, one big hand smoothing her back. She pulled back and kissed him again, her tongue exploring his mouth.

She rested her forehead against his. "I think we went over time a little. I only paid for two hours, what do I owe you?"

"Let's go another round." He encouraged, reaching down to palm her ass. "You've rocked my world, darlin'. Only thing you owe me now is your phone number." He breathed into her hair. "No problem." She smiled. "I'm Joyce."

He lifted her from the couch and carried her over to the bed, spreading her across it. "Jim." He replied, hands drifting down her body to stroke her. "I'm glad you called tonight, Joyce." He crouched down between her thighs again, thick fingers working their way inside her. "Round two baby. Here's your head start."


	2. I'm On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyce has one last night with Jim before she leaves Vegas. (Sex in a limo, the musical)

Jim muttered under his breath as he fumbled, scuffing the side of one of her heels. "Shit, baby I'm sorry." He apologized, hating himself. "You're not much of a dancer." She teased, grabbing his tie and pulling him closer. "You already know what I'm good at." He smirked as he leaned down, giving her a kiss. "It was your idea to drag me to this bar." 

The first notes of Springsteen's "I'm On Fire" began playing and she pulled his hands to her hips. She swayed and he fell into her rhythm, stepping gently around her. She was uncomfortably close, causing heat to rise up the collar of his shirt, the material of her black cocktail dress shifting under his hands. A bad desire indeed. He leaned low to capture her lips and pull her flush against his body as they danced. Her hands grasped his biceps and she took in the scratch of his beard against her skin, the feel of his teeth as he gently bit at her lower lip. He moaned into her mouth when she rubbed her hip against his groin. His hands wandered lower to grasp her behind. "Please let's go to the car." He breathed against her mouth.

She took him by the hand and lead him through the bar to the doors, gasping at the rush of cool air after the hot closeness of the crowded bar. He helped her shrug into his black dress jacket as they made their way to the limo he had rented for the evening and he held the door for her, watching as she slid across the leather seats. He slid in and moved to the front of the limo, talking to the driver. The partition rolled up as he made his way back to her, taking her face in his hand and kissing her before tossing his cowboy hat to another seat. "We're going on a tour of the city." He winked as he took a seat beside her. He began playing with the radio in the console till he found a decent station and settled back into the seat, satisfied with 'Can't You See'. She shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it aside with his hat. 

"Come here baby." He said huskily. "Where were we?" He asked as she moved to straddle his lap. She had to pull her dress up her hips to accommodate herself and his hands traveled her legs. She kissed him as she ground herself against his lap. "Yep. Right there." He groaned as he rubbed her panties through her pantyhose. He grasped at the control panel in the door until he rolled the back two windows down, letting cool air rush into the car and causing her to shiver before he reached up to let down her graceful updo. The colorful neon of the signs around them shone into the car and danced across her skin, lighting her up like shifting stained glass beneath his hands. He cupped her face in his hand and stared into her dark eyes. 

"What?" She asked, suddenly self conscious under his gaze. When her brow furrowed with worry he leaned up in his seat to kiss her. "You're so fucking beautiful." He rolled his hips up into her, letting her feel his growing need beneath her. "Can't you see what that woman, she been doing to me." He sang. "You're making me crazy, Joyce." Her hands tangled in his hair, making it spike up in different directions as she straddled his thigh and caused friction between them. He couldn't think straight anymore with her slender thigh pressed between his legs, her heat against his thigh. He nearly whined when she suddenly pulled away, leaving him breathless. 

She grabbed the bottle of champagne from the console and two flutes, delicately pouring them drinks and passing him one before straddling his lap once more. He watched her lips part as she sipped from the glass, planning on not exactly drinking his own. He drank half of it before he sat it aside on the console and loosened his dark red tie. "What are you doing?" She asked innocently as he pulled it free and grasped her wrists, bringing them together behind her back and tying them. He paused to press kisses across her collarbones and the swell of her breasts as he reached for his neglected flute of champagne. He tilted the glass and poured the alcohol across her bust, causing her to breathe in in surprise. "Whoops. Good thing your dress is black." He mused as he reached around her for the zipper. The liquid dripped down as he divested her of the damp dress, pushing it down around her waist. He dragged his tongue across one erect nipple, thumbing her ribs as he licked up the liquid with agonizing slowness. She shifted slowly in his lap, rubbing her wet heat against his groin. His hands wandered beneath the dress, grasping her behind tightly and pulling her against him in strokes.

"We've got on too much clothing." She gasped as his thumb rubbed her panties through her stockings. He reached around and untied her wrists, dropping the tie to the floor as the first beats of 'Nights in White Satin' began playing. She began unbuttoning his shirt and he loosed it from his pants. Leaving his shirt open, he grabbed her by the hips, flipping their positions and pressing her back into the seat and kneeling between her knees, pulling her dress off of her. She moved to grab the waist of her pantyhose and he brushed her hands away, electing to tear the thin material. "You're ruining me, Jim Hopper." She moaned as he mouthed her panties. "I'll buy you a new outfit." He teased as he palmed her, pushing her panties aside to taste her. She mussed his hair as he worked her over, pulling her legs over his shoulders.

When she shuddered beneath him, her skin prickling, he moved back into the seat and freed his erection through the fly of his pants. She kneeled on the next seat, reaching over to take him into her mouth. He sigh and reached between her legs, cupping her sex with his broad hand. She moaned around him as his middle finger sank past her folds, burying himself in her. When his breath became erratic she pulled away, rolling a condom onto him before electing to sit in his lap with her back to him and guide him into her. He bit her shoulder gently as she took him in fully, sighing as he filled her. "Fuck baby." He breathed against her skin, watching the neon dance across her shoulder, her dark hair brushing against his bared chest. One hand teased her sex as his other rested across her stomach, guiding her motions as she began moving. 

In their haste Jim's elbow bumped the partition button, rolling down the tinted window behind the cab. "Baby, roll it back up!" She huffed, too consumed by her lust to still her movements. Jim smirked over her shoulder, covering her need with his hand. "Let's give him a peek, baby girl. Give him something to think about." With his free hand he turned her face to him, giving her a passionate kiss. They could both see the driver's eyes in the rearview mirror as she rode him, slowly giving into Jim's idea of a show. When he was ready to change positions, Jim rolled the partition back up and sending them back into privacy. 

He lay on his back across the long bench seat, bending his knees against the corner of the couch. Joyce straddled him and lowered herself onto him, leaning back against the back window of the car. "Yeah, give me a show baby." He said as he stroked her with his thumb. He watched himself move in and out of her as she palmed her breasts, her fingers pinching at the delicate flesh. "You're so good to me, baby." He said as she leaned forward, pressing her palms to his chest as she felt her high coming. He kissed and nipped at her neck, holding her hair aside and exposing her pale flesh. He began hammering into her as the song climaxed, lifting his hips off of the leather seats as he felt his muscles tightening. He rolled her onto the floor of the limo and took his place between her legs, rolling his hips into her until the reached their high together, collapsing noisily together on the floor. 

"Stay with me tonight." Joyce breathed, both of them knowing she left early in the morning for her flight home. "Sex was on me tonight. Actually sleeping together will cost ya." He teased as The Rolling Stones' 'Miss You' began playing. "Consider it my parting gift from Vegas." She laughed and he kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm On Fire - Bruce Springsteen  
> Can't You See - The Marshall Tucker Band  
> Nights in White Satin - The Moody Blues  
> Miss You - The Rolling Stones


End file.
